After Tonight
by Treskttn
Summary: BBxRae, oneshot.  Beast Boy makes a wish on a rose petal. songfic rated T for sexual themes, and suggestion.


**A/N: I didn't edit this. But I'm slightly attached to this fic at the moment. I think it holds some sentimental value for Raven and Beast Boy. Actually, I think I might be a little crazy at the moment too... who knows? It's not my favorite, but I put some thought into it and I worked kinda hard on it. Anyways, I hope you like this. I'm not the biggest fan, but the words just kinda flowed and i went with it. I do enjoy this song ,it's by justin nozuka. Go check it out, it'll make ya happy :)**

**Dislaimer: I don't own teen titans or After Tonight by Justin Nozuka.**

* * *

It was a gorgeous night in Jump City. The city was silent and darker than usual, like a calming blanket was keeping it safe and silent. For once, the sky was open to a deep blue velvet background, lined with the shine and sparkle of stars. Beast Boy was happy that it was this way, believing that it was this way for him and his girlfriend. They walked through the empty park, the trees playing with the florescent moonlight on the sidewalk leaving unique patterns. He snaked his arm around his girlfriend's waist, she looked up and gave him a small smile, which, to him, completely brightened the night and made his heart accelerate. He smiled back at her.

She then looked up at the stars, probably admiring the night as he was. She was a much prettier sight though. She walked with him in a tight, elegant black strapless dress, corseted in the front and frilly at the bottom. It was engraved in a beautiful red lace. Her footsteps made a clicking noise in her red stilettos, and her lips were absolutely perfect in that deep red lipstick she wore. Her beautiful purple hair flowing in the sexiest waves just past her shoulders.

He swept a bit of hair out of her eyes, and then looked forward at the perfectly white, winding path ahead of them. He wore a pair of dark wash, ripped slightly at the knee, jeans, a black button down shirt, and a black blazer. His forest green hair perfectly messy. He looked into her deep purple eyes to see a bit of a distance, but he already figured out what that was. She was thinking, has been for a while. Though, he knew what it was about, and he was hoping to fix it tonight. She was longing for something, and he wanted everything to be perfect.

_There's something in your eyes_

_Is everything all right?_

_You look up to the sky_

_You long for something more, Darlin'_

_Give me your right hand_

_I think I understand, follow me_

_And you will never have to wish again_

He silently reached down and swiftly plucked a rose from a bush on the side of the path. He made sure to cut the stem off, secretly using his paw for the claws real quickly, and then he placed the rose head in her hair, one of the petals falling onto her shoulder. She delicately held the lone petal in hand. She opened her hand and showed the petal resting in her palm.

"They say that if you close your eyes, make a wish, and blow a rose petal away, it will come true," Beast Boy minded. Raven quirked an eyebrow.

"They do?" She asked in her raspy monotone.

"...No. But why not start a tradition? Go on, close your eyes and make a wish."

She reluctantly closed her eyes, the corners of her lips pulling into a small smile.

_I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No no no no no no no no no_

She took a deep, peaceful breath then blew the petal out of her hand. She watched in a cute curiosity as it danced in the light wind. Then she reached up and pulled another petal from the rose. She handed it to him.

"Your turn. Make a wish."

He took the petal and held it between his fingers and closed his eyes. He opened one eye for a moment to catch a glance at her, and then he took a deep breath. Just as he was about to blow it away, he stopped himself.

"Here." He held the soft red petal up to her.

"What?"

"Kiss it."

"Why?"

"For good luck," he smiled a charming smile.

She gave a skeptical look, and then she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to the petal. He then took it to himself and began to blow it away again. Just as he was about to send it away, he saw something in the path. The petal that Raven had earlier. He bent down and picked it up.

"What're you doing?" Raven asked.

"Nothing," he answered, sliding it into his pocket, then he pocketed his own.

"What about your wish?" She asked innocently.

"I think I'm going to save it."

_Tell me how you feel  
And if I'm getting near  
I'll tell you where to steer  
You tell me where to steer, D-D-D-Darlin'  
Way above the clouds  
And high above the stars  
Through the unknown black holes  
Noone knows where we are  
But we'll return to earth  
And do it all over again_

He pulled Raven closer to himself, to see that she was looking up into the sky again, so he spoke up.

"What're you thinking about?" He noticed they were right at the water's edge at this point, already at the tower.

"You," she smiled.

"Me?" he replied, a smirk gracing his lips. "What about me?"

Her cheeks stained a bit pink. She looked down at her feet in a shy, nervous way. She stayed silent, the breeze came through, her hair flowing with it.

"Raven," He started, "I love you."

Another breeze rolled off of the water's surface and past them once more, grazing them in a light mist, and taking the rose out of her hair and to lie upon the slightly startled water.

_Cause I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars_

Raven's eyes set to gaze at the rose on the water. Rocking gently with the surface. She thought about it for a moment, and then looked back at Beast Boy.

"I love you too. And if that rose is still by the tower tonight then it's true love," she decided.

The night was quiet as they shared a long gaze. She stepped a bit closer and he put his hands on her hips.

"Okay, Rae." He pressed his lips to hers in a sweet chaste kiss. She then took his hand and began to lead him into the tower. Just as they were going through the door, he pulled out a flower petal from earlier, made a wish, and blew it into the water.

When they got inside, she put her arms around his neck, kissing him again. Soon, what started off as a chaste kiss turned into a steamy make out session. She wrapped one leg around him and he put his hands on her butt, hoisting her up and beginning to carry her out of the room. He navigated out of the room as her tongue drew a map on the roof of his mouth.

He clumsily made it to her room and laid her on the wide bed, both tearing at each other's clothes. He placed kisses in the crook of her neck as he cautiously unhooked her dress and slid it off.

Now come away with me  
Come fly away with me  
Just for one night  
Noone will ever know  
No no no, Darlin'  
I will leave you satisfied  
Forever past time  
You don't have to hide  
Your free to fly

Beast Boy woke up, looking over to see his gorgeous girlfriend pressed against his bare body. He smiled sweetly then slowly slipped out of her grasp and touched his feet to the floor. He pulled on his pants, reaching into the pocket and taking out the flower petal, gently placing it where he once laid. Then he slowly padded down the hall and to the main room where he slipped out the front door.

He took in the scenery, seeing the blazing orange sun just peeking out from the top of the water. His eyes then fell to where the water splashed up on the rock. His lips formed a huge smile. There, washed up on the ground, was a delicate red rose. He crouched down and scooped it into his hand.

He then let his eyes rest on the water once more. Out in the distance, in the sun's reflection atop of the water, was his wish come true.

_I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
Said I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You'll be looking down upon them  
From heaven yeah yeah  
Oh no no, oh na na na na na na  
Yeah yeah ooh na na na-oh_


End file.
